Conventionally proposed such systems include a system aimed at recommending contents that fit preferences of individual users (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-191768). In this system, recommendation information on contents is exchanged between users in a SNS-based network group formed in accordance with preferences of users, such that the users can obtain recommendation information on contents that fit their own preferences.